Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 July 2016
02:40 eyyyyyyy 02:41 eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 05:40 How's the model goin? 05:41 i got five endoskeleton parts left to model 05:41 plus wires 05:41 Which parts? 05:42 both arm parts, hands, lower legs, and feet 05:42 he only has one arm, so that should make it easier 05:42 Can I see the progress so far? 05:43 the one arm thing doesn't really matter, since both arms would be the same anyways 05:43 Tup, I have a idea 05:44 wait 05:44 yea? 05:44 you can make one foot and then copy to to save time 05:44 all of the parts will be mirrored 05:45 Also, I forgot to tell you that the fore arms are different from Endo-02's 05:45 how so? 05:46 http://i.imgur.com/v7TzdSV.png 05:46 Okay, so 05:46 its shaped like a ladder 05:46 two poles with poles between them 05:47 and above the middle part from on joint it another is a thin piston 05:48 thats the best that I can describe it 05:49 *one joint to 05:51 I'm not good is describing things 05:51 *at 05:52 something like this? http://i.imgur.com/MAIE0fV.png 05:53 Yeah, the pole in the middle of the forearm with the ladder thing and the piston, perfect 05:53 and some wires too? 05:54 yeah, about three going by the piston and one going in and out of the spaces between the ladder things 05:54 ok got it 05:54 Also, for Axotlol, his piston is snapped of near the wrist 05:55 his left hand doesn't work that well 05:55 The piston is used to move the wrist 05:55 Hey, can you double task? 05:56 double task? for what? 05:56 sorry if I'm sounding rude or giving you too much, but do you think you can do the other two main animatronics? 05:56 they won't be hard to do 05:57 they have the same/similar body shapes, right? 05:58 well, for Blueberry the Bunny, he only has cover on his legs and head, and he has no arms 05:58 Saturn has the same body shape as Axotlol, but a bit skinnier 05:58 since i won't have to model the endoskeleton again, they'll be a lot quicker 05:58 yeah 05:58 plus, the both don't have arms 05:59 well, Saturn kinda does 05:59 i think Blueberry will be the easiest to do 05:59 you only need to give him a different head 05:59 well, kinda different 05:59 Do you want me to explain more? 06:00 for the other two, i could just edit the suit parts a bit, which will be quick, and it'll just be the head that takes time 06:01 Blueberry has no left arm or right forearm and hand, he has no cover on his feet, pelvis and torso and the cover for his face is gone 06:01 he has a head like Withered Bonnie, but he has a Endo face 06:01 also the Endo head is more squareish 06:02 Saturn is missing both firearms and her lower costume jaw and left ear and the cover on her left upper arm and left foot. 06:02 they both have holes and rips in their remaining costume 06:02 Also Saturn has a blue bowtie 06:04 Saturn is a brownish reddish squirrel and Blueberry is a blue rabbit 06:05 is that it? 06:05 Uh, yup 06:05 thats it 06:06 Wait, shit 06:07 Blueberry's normal and Endo eyes are the same as Axotlol's, but a more darker blue like his costume, and Saturn's eyes are green instead of blue, same with her endo eyes. 06:09 got it 06:10 Gtg 06:10 see ya 06:10 by 11:12 Good evening gentlemen 11:13 I hope you are feeling very lucky tonight 11:14 e 11:14 Cause I have a roulette wheel next to me on my desk (yes it's a double 0) and will be spinning it tonight. 11:15 Take your pick on a number 11:15 69 11:16 1-37 0 or 00 11:16 36 acctually 11:17 Take your time 11:17 I've got all nighht 11:18 I'm getting a marble 11:18 To use on the wheel 11:20 (po sus) WE HAVE ALOT OF TIME. 11:22 5 11:22 gtg 2016 07 21